Paper containers have heretofore been used for packing milk and juices, and recently, even for liquors, and their uses are extending now. When the contents in a paper container are poured out, it is necessary to peel or cut the bonded portion of the paper container. Therefore, the opening operation of a paper container is rather difficult and troublesome, and the pouring out of the contents is not easy. In addition, it is almost impossible to maintain its sealing effect after the container is opened. Thus, it is required, from the viewpoints of hygiene and preservation, to improve the containers of this type.
In order to eliminate these disadvantages of the paper containers and taking the facts into consideration that the paper containers can be fitted with faucets and the surfaces of them are coated with a thermoplastic resin film to improve waterproofness, the present invention intends to provide a method and apparatus for fixing a faucet made of synthetic resin to the thermoplastic resin coating, thereby improving the easy-opening property and maintaining the sealing property after a paper container is opened.